


Suddenly

by RavenpuffLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Banter, Intersex, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffLove/pseuds/RavenpuffLove
Summary: While on an Order Mission Tonks and George find themselves in a very strange and very naked situation.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/George Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hermione's Nook Naked Weasleys fest! Honestly no fic has ever made me so frustrated writing it. But it's done and I think it's good! 
> 
> Thanks to Charlie9646 for a super fast beta! Any mistakes are my own 
> 
> I don't own this world at all but also JK is a TERF and deserves nothing from me.

George Weasley couldn't leave well enough alone.

At least that is what Tonks had assumed when she was assigned to her first assignment with him as a partner. He spent the entire time teasing her and she had never been so regretful at having confessed her crush on Remus; as she was when his pointed jokes turned flirtatious. Being rejected had been rough, but that embarrassment and frustration couldn't hold a candle to the infuriating way that this particular Weasley seemed to be able to turn every comment into a come-on or off color joke.

It was a simple assignment. Follow a low-level follower of old He-who-has-no-nose until he makes contact with a new recruit and to intercept both of them before they can be marked.

If she had been paired with Remus, as she had been for Order business up until her recent moment of fantastically ill-advised honesty, it would have been a quiet evening of winding through the dimly lit and vaguely sinister streets, until the prematurely balding man that they'd been following turned into one of the many allies where they would follow him and efficiently prevent their targets Disapparation.

Instead if she stopped talking for too long George filled the silence with murmured jokes, mostly at her expense as she tripped on what seemed like every crack in the cobbled pavements, or dirty puns like ' that were so bad she wanted to blush out of embarrassment  _ for _ him.

_ I'd rather be on your tail than his. _

_ I've never heard of 'duck and cover' but I'd be happy to practice it on you. _

_ Is that your wand on your wrist or are you just happy to see me. _

Tonk's didn't mind a little flirtatious banter, she had certainly encouraged him at the beginning, hoping that his humor would help pass the long hours of tailing and observing. But, what was even the point of making a joke if they were going to be so bad? She'd always thought the twins were funny, but on his own George seemed to have lost the confidence that he had when his twin was there to participate in his repartee.

It seemed like she'd endured a thousand of his sad attempts at flirting before the man they were following finally made his move. Tonks leaned heavily against George's side, playing up their disguise of a young Muggle couple as she snuggled in under his arm.

“Our target is turning down the alley just to the right,” she muttered under her breath as the narrow beam of the streetlamp at the alley entrance glinted off the man's bald spot. “It's a dead end, we surveyed last week, we need to follow him in but it's best to go single file, less likelihood of setting off a trap.”

“You don't have to ask me twice to get a good look at your backside,” he quipped as he fell in line behind her.

Tonks moved them closer to the wall, away from the crowd they'd been hiding in on the street, and quickened her pace. They rounded the corner to find large trash bins blocking most of the alleyway and providing convenient cover. She motioned George forward with a quick wave of her hand and crept along the alley wall. Sharpening her ears with minute metamorphosing she could hear the sound of voices at the end of the alley.

“It's about time you showed up!” Said one voice, high and reedy with nerves.

“I couldn't just Apparate in, that was the whole point of all the wards on the location and doing it near all these filthy Muggles.” The target they'd been tracking responded still winded from his evening of walking. “We don't want any surprises.”

“I'm simply saying that keeping someone who you want to join you waiting doesn't exactly show investment in their recruitment.”

“Forgetting to give your confirmation phrase isn't exactly a resounding show of reliability on your part.”

“Widdershins.” The recruit replied with a resigned sigh.

“Now!” Tonks hissed, whipping around the edge of the bin.

As soon as she had line of sight Tonks fired off hex after hex, relying on the anti-Apparition wards and focusing on immobilization with  _ Tarantellegra  _ and  _ Petrificus Totallus.  _ One of the men went down, the recruit, stiff as a board and collapsed onto the hard cobblestone. The recruiter advanced on her, wand drawn and casting, but not quickly enough to save him from the forceful stunner Tonks set into his chest, an _ Incarcerous  _ shot over her shoulder to restrain him as soon as his body fell limply to the ground.

Tonks was so busy celebrating that she missed the glowing line on the ground that signaled the presence of a spell, but she couldn't miss the effect when she stepped over it on her way to the immobilized targets.

There was a brilliant flash of light and she was suddenly completely nude.

“George, stay ba--” She tried to warn him as he rushed forward, blind from the bright activation of the trap.

Another bright flash and the enchantment stripped George of his clothes as well, which Tonks could only tell because of his embarrassed shout as she immediately averted her eyes.

“Sorry I tried to warn you!” She muttered, spotting their clothes and wands in a pile at the far end of the alley. “Looks like it was a displacement charm, mostly designed to slow us down. They are both immobilized, nice job on that  _ Incarcerous  _ by the way, so we should just be able to walk through to our things as long as we stick together and watch out for any other traps.”

“I'll just run across and grab the stuff. I barely notice most hexes anymore with all Fred and I test on ourselves for the shop.”

“No way!” Tonks scoffed. “It could be much worse than hexes, what are you even talking about George? Did they hit you with a  _ Confundus _ ? Have you gone barmy?”

“Tonks, just let me do it!”George shouted, emotion bleeding through into his voice. “I know I was taking the piss earlier, but Mum raised me right and I know by accident isn't the first way I want to see a girl naked.”

“You're a virgin?”

Tonks was genuinely surprised at the idea. The Weasley boys were all handsome enough, and George had the sort of easy going personality that attracted girls like flies to honey.

“No.” George replied with a somewhat indignant huff. “I've just only ever done it with the lights off.”

“You should tell your girl it's more fun if the fellow can see what he's doing.” Tonks quipped, hoping she could get the humor back into him but instead he just looked vaguely insulted.

“Look,” she said with a sigh, working hard to keep her hands still as she spoke so that she wouldn't accidentally see something he didn't want her to. “If I told you I wasn't in fact a girl, could we go get our wands and get him out of here before he wakes up and we have to do this whole disastrous fight all over again?”

“You aren't a girl?”

“Not really. Metamorphmagi are mostly born with what they call 'ambiguous genitals'. The healers don't bother to do anything about it unless it causes some kind of problem for using the loo, since we can change things around ourselves. I don't have any of that kind of problem though.”

“I'd really rather not think of you taking a piss.”

“I'd rather you not think of it either.” Tonks rolled her eyes at his poor attempt at a joke. “But the point is that my nethers don't exactly look like what you typically see in a skin mag, though mind you plenty of women do look like me down there. I just don't really have any attachment to the idea of being a woman. . .or a man for that matter. It's hard to feel attached to that kind of thing when I can change what I look like at the drop of a hat. I can even grow myself a knob if it will make you more comfortable.”

“What's that like?”

“Having a knob?” She was surprised he'd even ask. He had one after all. They weren't all that complicated. “I don't much like it. It gets in the way and sticks to my thigh something fierce, but it's no real trouble. I just prefer how I come standard in that department.”

“I don't want you to do something you don't like just because I'm being sensitive . . .” He trailed off suddenly, seeming to have come to some realization. “Merlin, is this what it feels like to be Ron? I need to cut him a break.”

Tonks snorted, she'd met Ron a few times and she thought he actually seemed like a pretty decent guy, but he did seem a little high-strung.

“Well, I'm not letting you go out there on your own,” She reminded him, trying to keep the conversation on topic as she didn't fancy standing stark naked in an alley for any longer than absolutely necessary, “and you evidently aren't letting me do it all by myself either.”

“Right.”

“So, our only other option is for you to see me naked on purpose. Then you can stop worrying about accidentally seeing something you shouldn't, since that is what you are worried about.”

“I can't ask you to do that, it's unfair.” His voice was all full of firm, gentlemanly conviction that made her want to let out a snort of laughter.

“Oh I'm not showing off my goods alone, Georgie.” Tonks tried to inject every ounce of flirtation she had back into the situation. If they were going to do this sexual tension would help it go over smoothly. “This is strictly a 'you show me yours I'll show you mine' arrangement.”

“Why would you want to see me?”

“Because I like looking at naked blokes and you're fit.” She took a deep, steadying breath. “I'm going to turn around and stop trying to cover myself on the count of three, alright? One”

She briefly considered making her tits bigger, men always seemed to like that, but it felt like a way of covering up and that didn't seem fair. It wasn't like George could make his cock bigger to impress her.

“Two”

She did at least metamorphose the heat rash that had cropped up on her bum walking about on a humid summer evening. No one needed to see that, and besides he had a whole beauty section in his store. He had no excuse for having any arse pimples.

“Three.”

Tonks wasn't sure what she had expected from a naked George Weasley, but it hadn't been this.

When she turned around he didn't attempt to cover himself, or position himself attractively. Instead he shifted from foot to foot with the same nervous energy that always seemed to animate him, as his face turned dark pink. It wasn't hard for Tonks to see why. As her gaze travelled down the broad, freckled planes of his torso it was impossible to ignore the erection straining up against his stomach. Admiring the size and shape of his gently curved cock, Tonks noticed that George turned pink everywhere. In the dim light of the alleyway she could see a bead of fluid gathering at the flushed tip, just to one side of his belly button.

Tonks licked her lips unthinkingly at the sight. It had been a long time since she had seen anyone naked. Certainly not since she'd decided that she wanted Remus Lupin. Certainly not since he decided that he wanted nothing to do with her. Certainly not since he decided that she was too young, and too wild for him.

George's cock flexed sharply against his stomach and Tonks looked up to find his eyes locked onto her, specifically her mouth, though his eyes flickered downward on occasion. First a darted glance at her chest, nipples standing hard at attention in the chill of the alley. Next trailing over the scar that marred her right flank, a surprisingly pretty whorl left by a splinching accident that Tonks refused to cover up on principle. Then his eyes drifted a few inches lower, onto the cradle of her hips, where her sex was caught in the narrow beam of the streetlamp. Tonks could feel her own excitement and knew that she was exposed, her clit protruding through the swollen and wet lips of her sex.

George let out an embarrassed groan as his cock twitched again, leaving a small, glistening patch of damp skin on his stomach.

“You're beautiful.” She said, unable to say anything else with him bared in the dim light, shadows arcing into the hollows of his body.

George's eyes met hers and his half-dazed expression was unreadable even from just a few feet away. Tonks felt trapped under the intensity of his gaze, somehow more exposed than she'd been when his eyes had been roaming over her bare skin. The moment stretched on and she found that she couldn't be sure whether five seconds or five minutes had passed when he finally broke their eye contact and darted down the alley toward their wands and clothes.

“Oi!” She said, shaking off the startling loss of his attention. “Get your arse back here, George! We are supposed to be going through together; neither one of us have our wands!”

He didn't slow, or even turn to toss a quip at her about being a knock-kneed Hufflepuff. He just kept up the long strides of his legs and she was left to run to keep up with him and admire the way his strong, pale back merged into his muscled arse.

George reached their clothes and wands without incident. He pulled his wand out from somewhere within the pile of robes and cast multiple enchantments in one long rushed breath, his wand moving in dark streaks as he sped through the forms.

“ _ Abscondo Domus, Muffliato, Protego Domus, Repello Muggletum, Obscuro.” _

Tonks could feel the wards settling into place and intended to take every advantage of them to give George a piece of her mind.

“For fuck's sake, George, what is even the point of having a plan if you aren't going to follow it! Can I remind you that I'm the auror here and I am in cha--”

She was interrupted by the cocky smile that spread across George's face as he quickly backed her up against the wall of the narrow alley

“Sorry for breaking the chain of command, but I suddenly realized we needed privacy.”

“Well, yeah we need privacy you berk we're both starkers; that's not news or an excuse for running off ahead of your backup!”

“Yeah but that wasn't our fault, we'd have an excuse if we got caught.” “Harder to excuse Kingsley walking in on me fucking you up against this wall. ”

Tonks' jaw dropped open and a little pant escaped as she felt a jolt of desire that made her feel even slicker between her legs.

“That is if you're interested.” George added hastily, his confidence seeming to falter under her lack of response.

Tonks barely had to think about it.

“Yeah, I'm interested.” She replied, focusing on the feel of her legs in her mind, lengthening them so that when she turned around and braced her arms against the rough brick, her arse was level with George's erection.

“Your arse is perfect.” He half-groaned as he came up behind her.

His hands traced down the planes of her back, thumbs dipping into the deep line between her shoulder blades and skimming into dimples just above her bum. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so turned on by a simple touch. Men didn't try as hard as they could in her experience, and it could make sex not half as exciting as the lead up had been. George was different. It was if he wanted to surprise her, shock her. He didn't continue to trail his hands down to grab the fleshy part of her arse, he slipped down and around, to the outsides of her thighs before he dragged featherlight fingers back up her flanks. Somehow he avoided every inch Tonks was most desperate for him to touch, her nipples hard and aching from want as his hands brushed the sides of her breasts on his way up to her arms, where he cast a wordless cushioning charm between her delicate flesh and the abrasive wall.

“Can I use magic on you?” He asked, his voice a breathy whisper that ruffled her short hair against the shell of her ear.

Tonks nodded, not trusting her voice as a shiver of anticipation ran through her.

She couldn't hear the spells he cast as he briefly stepped away, but he must have been conjuring something because next thing she knew his arms were curling around her. One of George's hands softly worked it's way down her stomach to press something that felt cool and soft to the touch into the space between her thighs. He ran it gently over the lips of her sex, letting the smooth surface gently tease her swollen and exposed clit before pressing it firmly just at the apex and tapping it gently with his wand.

At the touch of the wand the small smooth object began to vibrate, first teasing flutters but quickly working into deep, thrumming pulses that felt so good Tonks almost wanted to scream.

When George finally slid inside her all the soft, teasing touches disappeared. His cock stretched her deliciously as he bottomed in one harsh thrust. He pressed her fully against the wall and as her sensitive nipples encountered nothing but the spell-thickened air Tonk's was grateful for the moment of consideration that had moved him to cast the cushioning charm, because he certainly didn't hold back. His breath came in soft throaty grunts as he thrust up into her over and over again, slowly but with every bit of force in his body. Each upward surge of his hips lifted her up onto her tip-toes, only the grip of his hands on her hips keeping her from being lifted wholly up off the ground.

Tonks finished quickly, more quickly than she ever had before. The buzzing of George's conjured vibrator threw her over the edge so quickly there was almost no buildup at all. Just breathless anticipation and suddenly a roaring climax that sent her muscles rigid and straining from head to toe. George wasn't far behind her. He groaned as she tightened around him and his thrusts sped to tight jerks of his hips, barely moving as he spilled inside her.

George held her there for a while after they'd finished, leaning up against the wall so that his hips kept her grounded and supported as he softened inside her. Tonks let herself just enjoy it for a moment, lost in the feel of his lips barely grazing the tip of her ear and the soft ruffle of his breath in her hair.

“Let's get going,” She finally said as even the cushioning charm proved not enough to protect her from the chill of the wall seeping into her. “We've got to get these two back to headquarters and see what Dumbledore wants to do with them.”

George gently pulled out of her and cast a polite  _ Tergeo _ over them both to get rid of the sticky mess he left behind.

“Thanks.”

“Of course,” George mumbled, he grabbed her clothes out of the pile and handed them over, before starting to pull on his own trousers. “I was raised well enough to know to clean up after myself.”

“You'd never know by the way you've been acting this evening.” She teased, still amazed that a night that had started with an unending bad puns had ended up with a lovely shag.

“Do you blame me, Tonks?” He seemed to cringe inwardly as he thought about his behavior, which she couldn't help but think he deserved. “I've only fancied you for years and now I've been walking around town all evening pretending to be your boyfriend. I'm used to joking around to break the ice, but I couldn't think straight. I just kept thinking about the way your bum looked under those denims.”

_ Well, that explains a lot.  _ Tonks thought to herself, a satisfied grin settling onto her face as she Apparated back to headquarters. 


End file.
